US 2013/0089249 A1 describes an image processing method in digital pathology. The described method for processing processes a first digital image, representing a sample in a region, and which image has been acquired from the sample by means of a microscopic imaging system. The image is stored in a multi-resolution image data structure, retrieving a sub-region of the first digital image at a first resolution, executing a transform function on the retrieved sub-region, the transform function modifying a content of the sub-region according to at least one metric derived from a second resolution representation of the first digital image.
US 2008/013852 A1 describes a system, a method and a computer program product for improving quality of images. According to the described method, the pixels of the input image are used to generate two lists of pixels based on two different scale space values. Thereafter, the two pixel lists are processed to obtain an output image with improved quality. US 2010/157079 A1 describes systems and methods to selectively combine images. An apparatus includes a registration circuit configured to generate a set of motion vector data based on first image data corresponding to a first image and second image data corresponding to a second image.
US 2013016886 A1 describes a method for high-resolution digital imaging of adjacent slices of tissue samples. Values associated with image objects detected in each tile are calculated. The tiles in adjacent images are co-registered. A first hyperspectral image is generated using a first image, and a second hyperspectral image is generated using a second image.
US2012/068928A1 describes a device and a method for examining and manipulating specimen slides in a digital pathology environment involves a set of operations. By moving the scroll wheel quickly in either direction may be configured as an instruction to jump to a minimum or maximum magnification, or to progress by more than the next sequential increment, obviating the loading of intermediate magnification.